


Open Secret

by Laylah



Category: Last Remnant
Genre: Community: areyougame, M/M, PWP, Podfic Available, Silence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those secrets that everybody knows about, the fact that Rush shares Dave's tent for more than just convenience. But Dave's the marquis, so he's important, so they have to be quiet about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic read by Rhea available here: http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1065821.html

It's one of those secrets that everybody knows about, the fact that Rush shares Dave's tent for more than just convenience. Rush is pretty sure there's nobody in the army—heck, nobody in all of Athlum—who doesn't know what they're up to. But Dave's the marquis, so he's important, so they have to be quiet about it. Both generally and specifically. Rush can't hang off Dave's arm when they're out in public—which, okay, he thinks he'd get bored with that pretty fast anyway; he's no good at holding still—and when they're messing around together, especially if they're out in the field and not back home in Dave's room, they have to not make a whole lot of noise.

Which isn't easy. To understate things kind of a whole lot.

It's warm enough on the Southwestern Road, even at night, that they don't have to worry too much about getting chilled. So they're both naked, stripped off almost as soon as they said goodnight to the rest of the troops and came in here, and Dave is pressed up close behind Rush, skin against skin, smooth and warm. His lips follow a path across Rush's shoulder, and sometimes he bites a little, especially when he gets toward Rush's nape where it's tender. It feels like that's kind of a sovani thing to do, and maybe that's weird, but it also makes a little shudder run up Rush's spine and makes his breath hiss between his teeth, so he can't complain.

He pushes back, grinding his ass aganst Dave's cock. He's pretty good at getting his point across without _needing_ to say much. Dave's laughter is more hot breath against his ear than actual sound, and he barely breathes the word, "Yes?" as he runs his fingers up the back of Rush's thigh.

Rush nods, shifting to spread his legs a little and squirming when Dave doesn't take the hint just from that. "Yeah," he murmurs, since Dave seems to need him to say it this time. "Come on, Dave, please."

Dave makes a soft "Mmm" noise, and Rush can hear shifting cloth sounds as he pulls away for a minute. The oil he comes back with is a little chilly agains Rush's skin at first, but it doesn't even really matter. It warms up fast as Dave smooths it into the crack of Rush's ass, and when he pushes his fingers in a little to start opening Rush up, that's good enough that Rush can't help a tiny moan. He tries to muffle it in the hollow of his shoulder, but wow.

He curls his fingers tight in the blanket under them as Dave works him open, slow deep strokes with his fingers, this gorgeous, amazing tease—and sometimes Dave can't quite control himself, either, and makes a quiet hungry sound when something he's done gets a good shiver out of Rush.

When Rush is ready for it, Dave presses close against his back, heated skin on skin, and the thickness of his cock is _perfect_ after the warmup. Rush mouths the words he can't say out loud when they're in the field— _yes, Dave, yes, feels so good to have you in me_ —and Dave fills him all the way up.

And then before Dave starts to really move, he reaches up and covers Rush's mouth with one hand. And it's a reminder, okay, to make sure Rush doesn't forget himself when Dave starts to thrust and gets him right in the good spot—right _there_ , yes, the one that makes Rush feel like he's being turned inside out—but the feel of it is hot all by itself, too. Rush wants to moan more than ever, wants to make noise against the muffling heat of Dave's hand, feels like it's going to just drive him crazy not to have any outlets for how good this feels.

He's pretty sure Dave knows it, too, from how quick and needy his thrusts get, from the ragged sound of his breath in Rush's ear. It's going to drive them both crazy, keeping this secret that everybody already knows, and Rush doesn't think either of them would have it any other way.


End file.
